Bloodshot
by MAAS
Summary: Never head home with a drunk Roy Harper; he has plenty issues as it is. Rated M for language and rape. On hiatus for the time being.
1. Some Like It Rough

**So I was thinking about Red Arrow today because he was my original favorite hero from Young Justice. I figured he needed to have a really bad drinking problem and mixed with the heroin...well I got this. Girls (and Guys), feel free to insert yourself, as I have left the other character blank for your convenience. Please R&R!**

_All rights belong to DC and Warner Bros._

**Bloodshot:**

He ushered me up the stairs to his cramped apartment. It didn't really bother me though, I was here for him, not the view. "Thanks again Roy. I owe you one." "S'alright. You need something to sleep in?" He answered, his hands digging around in a drawer trying not to give me eye contact. Roy and I were not close; never had been and probably never will be, but we'd met through mutual friends a couple years back. I'd only ever see him at a few parties a year. Mostly he'd be too drunk to even remember my name, but that never did bother me.

I liked the guy. For whatever reason I liked him, I did and I couldn't help myself when I met his underage ass at the bar earlier. Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have been there either, but parents are parents and they drive me nuts. We, or should I say I chatted while he swigged and nodded in my general direction. As the number of drinks got higher, I started dropping hints that I had no intention of going back home and finally, at drink number 7, he invited me to stay at his place. I nearly peed myself with excitement.

So here I was now, dressed in nothing but one of his t-shirts and my underwear laying on his bed, praying that he would just come and have his way with me. He had left the room for me to change, but it didn't look like he was coming back in anytime soon. I pouted to myself in pity. _'Maybe I should just lay here and wait, or maybe I should just march out there and offer myself up.'_ I mentally slapped myself for being so unclassy.

After what seemed like forever, Roy stumbled through the door, a glass of some alcoholic drink in hand. "Roy, I was wa...", I was cut off from his weight dropping on me. The smell of liquor strong and thick on his breath. I coughed out his name, "Roy?" A slap to the face was my answer. I struggled against his muscular body to try and push him away, but it was useless. My attempt to slide off the bed was unsuccessful as well. I screamed in hope the neighbors would hear and come to my rescue. "Shut the fuck up," he slurred at me and covered my mouth with his rough hands.

I was running out of options and my brain, confused and scared, was shutting itself down. My body began to react primitively and I bit down on his hand, drawing blood. He screamed and shot back off the bed, giving me enough time to run into the small bathroom and lock the door. I huddled in the corner of the tub shaking violently and spitting the rusty taste out of my mouth. The doorknob began to rattle, and I hurriedly looked for a way out. The window in the corner was too small for me to fit thru, but maybe he'd be to drunk to notice. As fast as I could I threw the window open, screamed for help below, and ducked into the small cabinet under the sink hoping he would think I had gone and pass out somewhere.

Something, I assumed the doorknob, clattered onto the floor and I heard his heavy footsteps echo off the tile floor. I inhaled sharply, but not loud enough for him to hear as tears streamed down my face. _'Please don't find me. Please don't find me. Please don't fi...'_ "Ahhhhhh," I wailed fearfully as the cabinet shot open and he dragged me out by my leg. I clawed at the floor to no avail, and seeing this, he grasped a handful of my hair, pulled me up off the floor and threw me forcefully onto the bed. Again, he put all his weight on me as he hit me across the face again and again. "Don't fucking run, bitch," he managed to say over my screams of pain and desperation. Finally the pain seemed to dull as he pulled my underwear down my legs and stumbled to get his belt and jeans off. I felt myself not being able to keep conscious and I allowed my head to roll over onto the blood-soaked pillow and closed my eyes.

**Also can't decide if I should continue or not. You decide...**


	2. The Morning After

_**So I decided to make a second chapter for all those wanting on**__**e. I am dedicating this to **_rocketfire1999_**, **_Blackrose_**, **_Summer-Rain-Goddess_**, and** _rogue42197_** for being the first to R&R and ask me to continue with the story. And so I present to you, Bloodshot pt. 2.**** Thanks for being patient!**_

**Girls (and Guys), feel free to insert yourself, as I have left the other character blank for your convenience. Please R&R!**

_**As always, all rights belong to DC Comics and Warner**_** Bros.**

My eyes could barely open; I didn't really want them to. I didn't want to see anything anymore. I wanted to die. All I could feel was pain radiating all over my broken body, forcing me to remember every tiny detail of what happened. I softly rubbed my eyes, dried blood flaking down like red snow, and turning me head slowly, I looked at the sick man lying on his stomach, naked and snoring peacefully. _'That bastard.'_

I don't quite know how I managed to escape that bed, but I did and ended up sitting in his tub. Not knowing what to do, I turned the shower on, tucked my knees into my chest, and cried. As the hot water fell over me, I felt a sense of some miniscule amount of peace, and I allowed my mind wander unto other things as I watched the red river flow into the drain. I could practically see him slowly stretching and rolling out of bed. I imagined he would be confused and think that he had brought home a hooker or something. Then he would notice the blood, which would cause even more confusion, and he wouldn't remember a single sin he committed last night. He would hear the shower going and he would slowly wobble to the door and...

The knock came suddenly, shaking me from my peaceful little world. "You in there?" His voice was groggy; the way a hangover should sound. Refusing to answer, mostly of because I didn't know what to say to him, I cried more. He pushed the door open, seeing as there was no longer a doorknob, and looked at my pathetic, defenseless body sitting in a pool of red. My eyes locked with his in an attempt to say, _'You did this!'_, but to no avail. All I could do was cry. Still naked, he ran at me and slipped near the tub. "What the fuc...," he began, but it just brought back awful memories, and I screamed and curled up in the corner of the white tub. He grabbed my arm; I screamed again.

"What the fuck happened to you?"

My eyes widened in realization. He didn't even know. Not even seeing me could jog his memory._ Was I that forgettable? Did I not matter?_ In one huge, sweeping swing of emotion, I turned into his touch and elbowed him across the face. His face smashed against the edge of the tub, blood spraying from his mouth and nose. He fell back, but quickly stood and asked, "What happened? I'm just trying to help."

"You can't help! You caused this! You think you can fix this?" I pointed towards my naked form and showed him every cut and bruise I could find.

"Wha...No! No, I couldn't have. God dammit!" He shouted and grabbed his hair. "I...I raped...I raped you," he whispered lowly.

I broke down again. _Where was this strength when I needed it last night?_ Shutting my eyes closed, I planned on letting the rest of me shut down permanently in some way or another, but before I could think of how, I felt arms wrap around me. He was holding me in the tub, tucking my head into his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he managed to sputter out through tears. I let him rock me, but I felt so empty, as if I were not even human.

We sat in there for hours, and at the end of the day, after every wound was cleaned and bandaged, Roy left me sitting in his apartment alone. I didn't call the police. I didn't want to. Roy would probably just turn himself in anyway seeing as how guilty he was. I wanted to torture him, but I knew I could never do it. I didn't know where to go from here, but anywhere was better.

**So how'd you guys like the continuation?**


End file.
